Torn Family
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: A secret shatters the tranquility of La Push Washington, A pack is built on angry and resentment and one person finds herself stuck in the middle of the rift.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

Prologue

Bella POV Forks Washington 2014 Bella is 23

I remember the day the world turned on its axis, I remember when La Push Washington exploded with hurt and anger and how it all revolved around one boy, one imprint and many broken hearts. To tell this story I have to go into the past. To a time before I was born, to a time that many people now wish never was. But also a time which people couldn't no wouldn't regret because in that time one boy was brought into the world. A boy who was loved by all but who never knew his true heritage until the day he shifted into a wolf. My Name is Isabella Marie Swan and this is my story but it's also so much more

A/N this is just the prologue I'm going to start the actual first chapter right now and I hope to have it up tonight. So if you like what you see so far please review and keep on the lookout for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam POV La Push Washington 2000 14 years old.

I was shivering and confused what was going on. One minuet I'd been running through the Reservation and the next I smelled something. It smelled like bleach and candy and it made me want to gag. I couldn't seem to help but follow it towards the forest that flanked the reservation. As I got closer I saw something run past me in a blur and I felt myself growl. I stopped in my tracks and shook my head. I growled what in the world, but before I could even think about that I started to shake and then I exploded into a giant ball of fur. My mind seemed to leave me and I let instinct take over as I chased down something, I wasn't even sure what it was but I somehow knew I had to catch it.

I raced through the woods on fur paws until I caught sight of my pray. Whoever, whatever it was I jumped towards it tackling it as I pinned it to the ground and ripped it's head off somehow knowing how to kill it. I don't know how I don't know why but I found fire and burned the pieces of the character that looked so human but at the same time wasn't. I stared in fascination as the fire burned him to ash as the fire went out and the ashes blew on the wind. I then ran farther into the cold forest hiding under a tree shivering. That's how I ended up here. I looked down at my paws. How do I have paws, why do I have paws and how the heck do I turn myself back into a human?

I curled into a ball and whimpered. What was going on? I tried closing my eyes hoping this was all one giant bad dream. Hoping that I'd wake up in my own bed without fur and without images of ash floating through my mind. What was I supposed to do, How was I supposed to get home. I couldn't go back looking like this, my mother would faint and someone would probably try and shoot me. I opened my eyes and looked down. I still had four paws. My heart was beating wildly. I had to admit to the truth. I was a giant wolf. My mind started to whirl. That had to mean that the legends of the tribe were true. That there were cold ones and wolfs. That's what I must have torn apart a cold one. But why had I shifted. I mean besides the obvious that I had to kill a cold one. According to the legend the trait to turn into a spirt protector ran through bloodlines and it had to go through the bloodlines of the elders. But that made no sense. Or it did and it scared. Because if the legends were true and all arrows were pointing towards that being the case then who was my father. My mother refused to talk about it and I always just figured it was some one night stand that maybe she didn't know. Yes I know that was a horrible thing to think about my own mother but what else was I supposed to think. I mean she never said anything about him. She was a good mom and the tribe helped her I was never left out or alone but this had to mean that my father wasn't a faceless person who she didn't know. My father had to be an elder. Someone who was powerful and it also meant that others knew the truth. I wondered how often people had looked at me and shook their heads in pity. In sympathy in disgust. Who was my father? I wanted to believe that I could have gotten the gene from my mother but my uncle Joshua wasn't an elder so that was out. So how and who? Those were the questions running through my head. Why hadn't they stepped up and claimed me and did that mean I had siblings.

I shook my head in disgust of course I had siblings all the elders had children, so who was it. Was it Daniel Call, Maybe Quil Ateara the fourth, or Andrew Fuller, or Nathan Cameron maybe it was Jackson Littlesea or could it be Zachary Lahote, I felt my mouth dry slightly when I thought of the last two options. Harry Clearwater and William (Billy) Black. Both men who had taken me into their homes on multiple occasions both men who had made feel like one of their family. But was I one of their family. Could I be the son of one of those men. And how would I find it out. And before I could even think about that how was I going to turn back from being a giant wolf.

I whimpered again and then howled hoping against hope that someone anyone would hear me and understand. I just wanted to go back to being normal, I just wanted to go back to be a fourteen year old boy, I didn't want to have to think about being a giant wolf or of who my father may or may not be. I wished I could turn back the clock.

A/N thanks to everyone who took the time to review. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next chapter will be in this same day at this same time but will also shift at some point to go back in time.


	3. Chapter 3

don't own Twilight

Billy POV La Push Washington 2000

I felt a howl and I froze. "Sam." I whispered. I saw Sarah freeze herself and whip towards me.

"What?" she froze and looked at me. "Go to him." She whispered. I stood up and nodded my head jerkily

"Keep the kids inside." I shouted at her as I raced out of the house and towards the dense forest that resided on the edge of the reservation.

"Billy where the hell are you going?" I heard Harry yelling at my back. I turn at him and growl.

"Didn't you hear that howl, don't you smell that smoke?"

"Shit." I hear Harry say but I don't' stop to say anything as I rush towards the forest. As I got closer to the forest my mind went backward through the years until I came to a time I'd tried to bury deep in my mind.

I'd been so confused when I phased the first time. I had hated it, and I'd hated my father for not warning me. I hated Harry who had phased first for not warning me and my heart was breaking and bursting all at once for I'd found my imprint. Something I hadn't even knew existed but that also meant that I lost the woman I thought I had loved with all of my life. I remember looking between Sarah and Anna and cringing. I wanted to grab Anna and plead with her to forgive me. I wanted to give Sarah everything she ever wanted. I was torn and it was even worse because only weeks before Anna had told me I was going to be a father. And I had a ring ready to propose to her make us a family. But here I stood an imprint from Taha Aki. Sarah would have taken the child in I knew she would have but the elders told us that it was best that I focus on my imprint and the family I would built with her. I made sure Anna got money and I was always keeping an eye on Samuel I'd bring him into the house Sam was my pride and joy even if I couldn't openly show it I loved him as much as I loved the twins as much as I loved Jacob. And a small part of my heart would always belong to Anna but now the world seemed to have decided that the werewolf gene was going to continue and Sam was stuck somewhere in the forest.

"Sam come out Sam." I called hoping he would hear me and come forward I searched the forrest for what felt like hours until finally I heard the whimper. I got down on my hands and knees and crawled under some brush until I came face to face with a giant wolf. "Come on Sam I know it's scary but come out please." I pleaded crawling out and standing back up hoping that he would indeed follow my lead. A minute later the wolf came out and sat at my feet.

"Oh Sam." I sighed looking down at his confused eyes. How was I going to explain this all of this?

A/N at this point Billy is not in a wheel chair. And thank you for everyone who reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight

Sam POV

I looked out of my wolf eyes at the man standing above me. At that moment I knew he had to be my father for if he wasn't then why would he come and find me.

"Sam you need to change back." Billy commanded. Try and think happy thoughts."

I scowled at him or at least tried can wolves scowl. Anyway how did he expect me to think happy thoughts when I was a giant wolf and just found out the Chief of the tribe was my father. Truthfully I wanted to bite him.

Happy thoughts how the fuck did he expect me to have happy thoughts when all that was running through my mind was that people must laugh about me behind my back. Oh look there goes that illegitimate son of the chief. How sad that he doesn't even know. But happy thoughts he wanted me to think happy. I tried I did. I tried to think of my life but really what was there to be happy about there. A mother who was always vacant. A mother who was heart broken obviously because of the man in front of me.

I tried to think of my friends but the friends I did have compared of Jared and Paul and Paul had a worse childhood then me and the things we did together usually happened so we could be away from the house. Questions were raging through my mind. Why?, Why?, Why?' that one word reverberated through me. Why me why now why was I one giant ass wolf. I looked at Billy who was standing above me.

"Happy thoughts." He whispered.

So I tried again I tried again to thin of something happy and finally it came to me. I remembered one day when Chief Swan had came around a few months ago. He'd had his daughter with him. Izzy was nine but man she could us boys a run for our money. I think she even beat Jared at a race once. Okay he may have let her win but still. I pictured the care free girl running through the field enjoying being a child enjoying life. and as I did I felt myself turning back into a human. Of course now I was a naked human.

"Sam." Billy cringed. "I forgot about this part.

"That's okay?" Harry came through the trees. "I have clothes." He held up a pile. "They will be big but they will work." I took them quickly and pulled them on.

"Thanks." I said nodding towards Harry.

"No problem." The older man said as a thick tension settled around us.

"So what the hell happened because I'm pretty sure I was a giant wolf?" I tried to keep my calm I really did because man I didn't want to be a giant wolf again.

"Well Sam as you know the legends right?" Billy said.

"Of course I know the legends but even if the legends are true that would mean an elder is my father." I looked Billy dead in the eye as I said that. "And there is no way an elder could be my father I mean that's just unfathomable."

"Well uh…." Billy stuttered.

Harry jumped in. "Sam as you know the legends you know the part about imprinting. When a wolf imprints they are their soul mates. When the last set of wolves phased it had been along time and the legends had been lost oh we had bits and pieces but nothing like we tell you kids now. We didn't know it would happen and most of use were older then you are now. Meaning we had girlfriends people we loved dearly but who happened not to be our imprints in some cases." He shot a look at Billy as I stood their my arms crossed and swimming in Harry's clothing.

"So you're saying my mother got her heart broken because of a stupid imprint well guess what if that's what being a wolf is about I don't want it so you can both screw your self's and before I forget I realize you're my father Billy thanks for nothing." And with that I was gone rushing back through the forest. Back towards home not caring what the men behind me thought only caring that I wanted nothing to do with them or their legends about werewolves and imprints.

A/N thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter yeah that Izzy nickname is going to cause some friction later in the story LOL.


End file.
